


The Chrome Ranger

by Auxcord_AfterDark



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, OC, OC/Canon, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 18:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auxcord_AfterDark/pseuds/Auxcord_AfterDark
Summary: A Power Rangers Movie fic I've been writing since last year. I forget what show the Chrome Ranger first appeared in but I live him so much y'all got no idea.





	The Chrome Ranger

‘Systems damaged. Must get back to Zordon..must stop Rita.’ The mecha’s thought processors warned as the Chrome Ranger stood..His circuits were weak. His coding had been faulty, he hesitated and now? The other rangers were dead. Just like the primitive beasts the Zords had been modelled after. He had failed his mission. It had failed it’s coding, it’s creators. His frame shook with a final power down. He fell onto his back.

..::Systems: Powered Down. Stasis imminent. AI Preservation: Failed.::..

65 Million Years Later.

A school field trip, excited high schoolers ready to gaze upon the site of the great Ranger battle. The Power Rangers were hailed as global heros. They had saved everyone from death. There was only one teen who didn’t think it was an all too good idea. Nicknamed ‘Android’ for her lack of a personality, the 5’0 teen was more than eager to get away from the area. This place was too weird. She thumbed her coin, the white crystal inside flashing and pulsing as she did so. This was a recent occurrence, and she had yet to understand why. All Android (she resulted to go with the nickname, it brought her a sense of pride to not be invisible) knew was that it happened whenever she saw the Power Rangers. Even on TV! Especially now. She shoved it in her white and gray hand me down hoodie, grunting silently. Everybody ooed and aahed at the semi-destroyed streets..repairs had been slow but there they were. When the Power Rangers showed up to give speeches, and receive ribbons for their heroism? Android’s coin went literally nuts, it tugged and reacted, lighting up like the sky it reflected was on literal fire. She winced as it burned her skin, and she moved the necklace to her palm, ripping it off. She glanced at the Rangers. Preoccupied. Her teachers? The same...The coin in her hand began to jerk, and move..the only thing that kept it from flying off was the chain she hung it on. She decided to follow it. Why not? 

Angel Grove wasn’t that far from her house. In fact she visited here often to get the Krispy Kreme. (Her town didn’t have one)..She could walk home. Just a call to her parents and bam she’d be free. “Alright, oh mighty glowing coin” she said sarcastically to herself “Where we going?” She asked..the light seemed to be pointing North by Northwest..Welp..Why not? A shrug to herself proved her mind was ready and her feet followed her muscles and joints. Android was off, following the coin to a large mountain. She scaled it with ease. Another reason she was called Android. Incredibly strong, fast, jumping large distances. She did all of that with ease. No big deal. Some thought she was an alien. Some rumors were spread that she was an actual robot. Many suspected she was a Power Ranger herself due to her absence on the day that lady tore up Angel Grove. Some just shrugged off her abilities, saying it was due to her law enforcement parents. Android knew it was the coin that gave her these abilities. That the coin was the one that held her strengths. Without it? She was just a sad, short and chubby little teenager with no life, no friends, and no emotions. The last was a lie however; ‘Droid held many emotions, they were just suppressed. She had gotten so tired of crying, the sensitivity had sickened her. So what she did was simple. She stopped feeling. Then she found her coin, and now she was following it as it floated, leading her to..something. Whatever it was it was buried.. ‘No time to let sleeping dogs lie’ she thought, beginning to dig where the coin had seemingly magnetized to the ground.

She huffed and puffed as she finished..the coin had jolted into the hole as soon as she finished. Her hand instantly followed and was met with metal. Of course she thought it was her Coin but felt like an actual face..she used both hands, and yanked it up..it looked like a robot, A fucking robot..She dropped it as if it were on fire, then noticed her coin on it’s chest, glowing still..

Snatch!!

Android had grabbed her coin at the speed of lightning, taking a couple of steps back..it looked almost exactly like a Power Ranger just less..human, more chrome covered it’s complex than the rubber (well..what she thought was rubber) on the Power Rangers. A step forward was followed by another..Her coin was glowing again, it wanted to attach to the being. Android dropped to her knees..if this were a movie, intense violin music would be playing in the background..her right hand dug into the earth as she used her mouth to tear the coin from it’s chain. Plop. Cachink! It attached to the Robo Ranger’s chest..in an instant she watched as it began to glow and..stand?

..::Systems online...Primary goal maintained. Find Zordon. Report failure::..

The robot began to stumble, and try to maneuver the rocky terrain..Android instantly ran to it “Hey! Hey!” She stopped it from falling, pulling an arm over her shoulder “You’re okay buddy..Let’s get you home.” She whispered “I can help you okay?” Android had seen all the Transformers movies. So how hard could this be? 

“Hey Mom..” She poked her head into the kitchen, her mother on her phone, no doubt texting her long distance boyfriend. “I found a robot.”

No answer from her mother.

“Mom! Do you wanna come see the robot I found? It looks like a Power Ranger!” 

Still her mother texted and texted.

“MOM!”

“Huh? Oh, Evelyn. What’s up honey?”

“I found a robot, do you wanna see it?”

“No, I’m busy but you can show me another time, okay?”

..Android gave a soft sigh of contempt, but nodded “Yeah, sure...” She mumbled, turning to leave. She entered the garage again, and grabbed a toolbox. She laid the robot on the workbench, and hummed..where did she start? Well it had a plug..maybe she could charge it! Yeah. Like a phone..let’s hope it’s battery didn’t drain like one though. Yeah that wouldn’t be good if this Robo had to fight villains or something similar. She searched and searched “C’mon..I gotta have at least something that matches that plug..” She huffed, her eyebrows lifting. Jackpot! She found one! “Gotcha sucker!” She said, an orange extension cord held in her right, the non dominant, hand. She grabbed a different extension cord, and plugged that in, then plugged that into an old generator. Like a boss! She watched the robot light up the same way it did when activated..then the light faded..Must be a way of displaying the battery percentage. Like the charging animation on her phone!

Scene Change to the Ranger Base. Zack and Trini were joking over something, Billy was organizing a new bomb to use on during detention, and Kimberly and Jason were discussing something when Zordon came online. Alpha Five was repairing something in the ship not too far away. This was when the Rangers looked at the large face in the wall, and they all gave a smile. It probably wouldn’t last though.

“Rangers.” His voice boomed “I have news.” He said

“What news? A new bad guy to smash? UH!” Zack punched his fist into the palm of his hand, causing everyone to laugh

“No. In fact quite the opposite. An old ally of mine has awaken--”

“So we’re getting help?” Piped Jason hopefully

“Let me finish!” Zordon snarled bitterly “He is a robotic organism, he was my team’s first and last defense against Rita, We called him the Silver Ranger.” The matrix lit up, displaying a hologram of the robot “He has awoken after being deactivated for so long. His coin, the white coin, had been blown away somewhere in the final stand.”

“Wait..” Said Kimberly “There’s more than our coins?” She asked

“Yes, The green and the white coins. That was all.” said Zordon before continuing “I cannot pinpoint his location, but I can sense he is alive.” He spoke “if the Silver Ranger is alive, you must find him. He is unaware of where the spaceship landed, and if he is found by a civilian, they may wind up finding out all the information on the Rangers. Breaking the code.” He said

Meanwhile, Android had gotten to work figuring out what exactly her little repair job was. It seemed almost halfway charged up. That was good right? Pap pap pap went her hand against his metallic cheek “Hey buddy!” She said like a cooing mother 

..::Systems: Online. Scanning Organism. Carbon based. Downloading language translator::.. His systems read. He sat up, and gently papped her face “..Hey Buddy” He repeated, following the custom she displayed.

Android laughed, smiling..She was about to speak when a car pulled up, the evening light interrupted by the shrill growl of the engine, and the lights emitting from the headlights. A man stepped out, stumbling passed the car and into the garage where the teenager and fancy robot friend stood.

..::Scanning..Emotion: Stress. Proper Course of Action: Observation of Interaction::..

“Oh..Hey. Dad.” She said, looking at the beer in his hand. Of course he had been drinking. He drank all the time, her mother cheated on her father, and neither of them bothered to pay attention to her. Like always. “Been drinking again?” She asked with a soft attempt at a smile that was so half assed it wasn’t even half.    
“Yeahsh..Is ya..Is ya mama still texting that douchenozzle?”

“From what it looks like? Yeah.” She sighed. There was no use in lying to her father about her mother’s infidelity. She had tried to stop it in the past, it never worked. Either way there was a fight.

“Of fuckin course..” He grumbled, opening the door to the kitchen and slamming it behind him.. Yelling followed.

_ Oh SHIT. _

..::Scanning: Adult Lifeform. Intoxicated. Intention: Confrontation. Action: Unknown.::.. The Chrome Ranger watched as the teenager winced at all the yelling that took place in front of them. She looked at her robot friend, and sighed, sitting down on the floor in front of the car. She glanced to the bottle of booze her father had hidden so well under the tool bench. Special Stash, apparently. It was so tempting. To just..drink a little. Drink a little and forget all of this for a little while. Until something sat next to her. She turned, and blinked. Right next to her, still plugged into the wall, the Chrome Ranger sat next to her, in the same position she was, knees to chest.

She could only give a smile. “..Thanks, Chrome.” She picked the name on the fly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

..::Scanning Custom: Used for: Gratefulness. Term: ‘Thank You’ saved. Action: Reciprocated::..

The Robot processed her action, and leaned against her in kind, his helm now on her head quite peacefully. They sat there for a while, until the screaming began to pound in her head. They weren’t yelling at each other, to her they were yelling at her, because of her. Because of everything about her..she..couldn’t handle it. She jolted up.

”C’mon Chrome..” She said, tears running, and grabbed the charging cord for the robot, stuffed it and her toolbox into her backpack..she made sure she had her laptop and chargers, headphones..check check and check! She grabbed the robot’s hand, then blinked “You’ll get noticed..” She mumbled, and threw a fabric tarp over him, making sure it was secure..bam. The tarp covered him well, and secured at the neck with rope, like a large cloak. Good enough, right? “Well it works..Function over form.” She said, tugging him by the hand “...Chrome Ranger.” She looked back at him, no reaction came from the bot but a good testing of his new name.

..::Scanning: Interaction. Hand enclosed around Servo..downloading. Complete::.. 

The robot’s servo enclasped Android’s, and she gave a soft smile again..the soft waddle he displayed was quite amusing as they hurried along. Passed people and stores and cars. The tarp held up well, continuing it’s perfect streak of endurance. Thank whoever invented the tarps, right? As they raced through the private properties, into the area where she found the Chrome Ranger, and as she looked down, all the tiny lights and all the people. People who belittled and hated her simply for her existence. What she said went out to all of them.

“ANGEL GROVE YOU FUCKING SUCK!!!”

..::”Profanity: Detected. Query: Why?”::.. The robot turned, the cape now falling off of his shoulders due to him stepping on it

“Because..I can.” the short teen responded, grabbing the cloak off the floor and walking alongside him, holding his hand again..once halfway up the mountain she stopped “We should stop for the night.” She said after an hour “It’s late and I need rest..Plus your light is dimming.” She said. The Chrome Ranger kept walking, and she huffed, walking and grabbing his hand with a sigh. The mecha then lifted her, causing a small squeak in fear..the robot carried her and carried her until they reached a huge ledge

Android blinked “Wu-Wait! What are you doing?! Chrome! Chrome No!!” She screamed, thrown off the edge and into the water. The robot followed suite..

SPLASH! Landing into the water was easy, yes, but when she landed into the ground beneath? She gasped, as the robot fell after her “CHROME!!” She growled, pointing at him “NEXT TIME YOU TELL ME BEFORE THROWING ME INTO A LARGE GAP THAT LEADS INTO SOME KINDA CAVERN!!” She screamed, punching his chest to no real avail or effect.

The Rangers heard the splashing, they heard the yelling as well, and when they came upon the scene of the robot they were just going to look for, and the human who found him, they paused. 

_ How the hell did they get here? _


End file.
